No estoy loco, no realmente
by idontbelieveinghosts
Summary: Esta historia corresponde a un universo alterno de Doctor Who. Se localiza en la niñez de Amelia y cómo llega a conocer a una versión humana del Doctor. En un mundo donde no existen los viajes del tiempo ¿qué papel desempeñaría el Doctor?


Esta historia corresponde a un universo alterno de Doctor Who. Se localiza en la niñez de Amelia y cómo llega a conocer a una versión humana del Doctor. En un mundo donde no existen los viajes del tiempo ¿qué papel desempeñaría el Doctor?

* * *

**No estoy loco, no realmente**

_"__¿Qué cuento quieres escuchar, Amelia?"_ la niña mordió su mejilla, le era casi imposible elegir un cuento, todos le fascinaban demasiado; aun así detestaba demostrar su excitación hacia aquellas historias, pues una niña de su edad debía demostrar un poco más de madurez y dejar esas historias que sólo servían para alejarla de la realidad. _"Quiero escuchar la historia del hombre que viene de las estrellas"_ trató de mantener un tono de completa indiferencia en su voz, sin embargo, el brillo en sus ojos saltones la delataban. Su niñera, una vieja regordeta, hablaba rápidamente ya que se estaba perdiendo su telenovela favorita; por lo tanto, era de máxima importancia que Amelia se durmiera tan rápido como fuese posible. Al finalizar la historia los ojos de Amelia continuaban tan abiertos como antes, con el mismo brillo y energía. Bostezó al escuchar el clásico _"y vivieron felices para siempre…"_ no porque sintiera sueño, sino porque deseaba que su niñera la dejara sola. Deseó las buenas noches a la anciana y cerró sus ojos esperando a que ésta saliera de la habitación.

Pero Amelia no podía dormir, tenía pesadillas. Horribles visiones arruinaban sus noches de sueño, convirtiéndose el desvelo en su salvación. En las pesadillas no había monstruos ni fantasmas, sólo se encontraba ella hincada cubriéndose los ojos con las manos, como si estuviera condenada a sentir una vergüenza eterna. Al privarse del sueño sólo le quedaba una alternativa para matar el tiempo: pensar. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue la historia que acababa de escuchar. El hombre que venía de las estrellas era un héroe, sí, pero también era un asesino. La oscuridad en las acciones de aquél hombre pesaban en el corazón de la niña.

Afuera, pequeñas y delgadas gotas de lluvia caían. Tick-tock hacía el reloj. Tick-tock. Soltó los alambres y golpeó su cabeza justo en las sienes. Debía callar los ruidos, debía detener el reloj. Pero solamente una cosa traía tranquilidad a su mente. Tomó los alambres del suelo y con cuidado los volvió a introducir en la cerradura. Despacio, despacio, sin hacer ruido. La oscuridad siempre le había dado la posibilidad de ser invisible. Ellos, no lo podían ver ni escuchar, por eso nunca lo veían llegar.

No había mucho en su cabeza, solamente se dignaba a pensar en sus carencias y en las carencias de los demás. Alimentaba vacíos con las desgracias de los amigos. La telenovela lograba poner su mente en blanco; ya ni recordaba los quinientos pesos que le debía a la señora de la tienda. Su atención estaba en el guapo, ojos azules, rubio, millonario y musculoso protagonista que ella nunca llegaría a tener en su cama. Tan sumida estaba en aquéllos ojos que no sintió la presencia del extraño. Demasiado tarde supo que no estaba sola, cuando la vida se le escapaba y la herida no dejaba que las palabras salieran de su boca. No tuvo tiempo de correr.

Se hincó frente a la cama de la niña, esperando que abriera los ojos. Observó las regordetas facciones, la piel blanca y el cabello rojo. No tuvo que esperar mucho, Amelia abrió sus grandes ojos y rápidamente identificó al hombre de las estrellas. _"¿Por qué tu ropa está manchada de sangre?"_ no le gustaban los ojos de la niña, eran demasiado hermosos. El color, el brillo… había tanta vida en ellos. _"¿Cómo te llamas?"_ no quería que el brillo de la niña desapareciera, quería quedarse con el brillo para toda la vida. _"Amelia"_ le sonrió a la niña y ésta le devolvió la sonrisa. Hacía mucho tiempo que alguien lo observaba. _"Amelia, parece un nombre de cuento de hadas. Ven aquí, Amelia" _ la niña obedeció, él se hincó para verla frente a frente. Tomó a la niña de los hombros y la giró para no tener que verle la cara. Entonces, le susurró al oído _"¿Lo escuchas?"_ la niña negó con la cabeza, pues ahora que sentía de cerca a la locura, temía de ella. Amelia se cubrió los ojos con las manos, justo como lo hacía en sus pesadillas. _"Por supuesto que no lo escuchas. Tú eres una de ellos. Ustedes dicen que estoy loco, pero no es así. Al menos no completamente. Al igual que ustedes." _Con un ligero movimiento, la vida de Amelia se escapaba. Sin embargo, para su asesino no era sólo una víctima, ya que Amelia tenía nombre y él quería su brillo.


End file.
